wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Historia
Należy mieć na uwadze, że nie istnieje „oficjalne” kalendarium wiedźmińskiego uniwersum. Wszystkie próby odtworzenia osi czasu są jedynie próbą interpretacji w oparciu o pojawiające się, czasami nawet sprzeczne ze sobą, informacje z książek. Należy mieć też na uwadze, w kontekście pierwszych książek, co Sapkowski mówił o chronologii w swoim uniwersum w jednym z wywiadów z 1993 rokuWywiad przeprowadzony przez Waldemara Czerniszewskiego z Andrzejem Sapkowskim dla Komiks 8(26)/1993 pt. „Dwa słowa – dwa światy” dostępny tutaj –>https://sapkowskipl.wordpress.com/2017/03/13/dwa-slowa-dwa-swiaty.. Początek * Era migracji elfów. * Pierwszymi mieszkańcami Kontynentu były gnomy. 132 * Elfia rasa istnieje od kilkudziesięciu tysięcy lat. 254 * Elfy przybyły na swoich białych okrętach dobre tysiąc lat przed ludźmi; toczyły wojny z krasnoludami. 131-132 * 1500 lat temu – Koniunkcja Sfer. 211, 288 * Odrodzenie – rok 1 – wydarzenie, od którego datuje się czas przez ludzi w świecie wiedźmina. * Ponad 500 lat liczy nekropolia Fen Carn. 120 Ok. 767 po odrodzeniu * Pierwsze lądowanie – starożytny żaglowiec, statek wygnańców; Jan Bekker podporządkowuje swej woli Moc – uspokaja fale, udowadniając, że magia nie musi być zła i destrukcyjna. 132 * Ludzie zeszli z łodzi na plaże w ujściu Jarugi i w delcie Pontaru. „Z czterech lądujących statków robiły się trzy królestwa” (to oczywiście przenośnia), potem silniejsi połykali słabszych... 20 * Prawdopodobnie Jan Bekker opanował Moc dopiero po lądowaniu; w miejscu założenia pierwszej osady zmusza wodę do wytryśnięcia ze skały. 132 * Jan Bekker powstrzymuje nawałnicę, by uchronić zbiory. 133 * Czasy Dezmoda, Radowida, Sambuka, Abrada Starego Dęba. 20 * Pismo – do czasu wprowadzenia nowoczesnego alfabetu używano Pierwszych Run, opartych na elfich runach i krasnoludzkich ideogramach. KS,185 * Czasy króla Dezmoda – wrak szkuty z... KS, 221 – legendarny król. 222 * Elfy przez kilkaset lat udawały, że ludzi nie ma, potem ocknęły się i chwyciły za broń. 132 * (500 lat temu) Przodkowie wylądowali na plażach, a elfy chowały głowy w piasek; ludzie wydzierali im kraj po kawałeczku, a one cofały się. 199 * Poznanie Wybrańców – Jan Bekker i Giambattista poddają testowi dzieci kolejnych przybywających osadników; wyselekcjonowane dzieci pojadą do Mirthe, pierwszej siedziby magów; wśród wybranych jest Agnes z Glanville, pierwsza kobieta, która została czarodziejką. 133 * Unia Novigradzka – Bekker, Giambattista i Monck zawierają ugodę z władykami, kapłanami i druidami – coś w rodzaju paktu o nieagresji i rozdziale magii od państwa. 133 * Geoffrey Monck zabrał grupę uzdolnionych dzieci, w tym Hena Gedymdeitha, w górę Pontaru, nazywanego wtedy Aevon y Pont ar Gwennelen, do Loc Muinne, do szkolenia przez elfich magów. Wyprawa uwieńczona powodzeniem. 133 * Kilka lat po wyprawie Moncka wojska marszałka Raupennecka z Tretogoru dokonały rzezi Loc Muinne i Est Haemlet, zapoczątkowując wojnę, która skończyła się masakrą pod Shaerrawedd. 133 781 (W3:KiW) * Koniec wojny domowej w Toussaint między elfami i ludźmi. Kres tysiąc pięćsetletniego panowania elfów. Rozpoczynają się rządy ludzi. Ostatni władca Divethaf jest zmuszony złożyć hołd królowi Ludovikowi. Zdecydowana większość elfiej rasy opuściła Toussaint zabierając ze sobą wszystko, co się dało. To, czego nie można było zabrać zostało zniszczone, aby nie wpadło w ręce ludzi. To, czego nie udało się zabrać lub zniszczyć elfy obłożyły klątwami. 782 (W3:KiW) * Divethaf, ostatni elfi władca Toussaint ginie w pogromie zorganizowanym przez ludzi. 839 * Raffard Biały pogodził zwaśnionych królów, kładąc kres Wojnie Sześcioletniej. 134 * Raffard Biały odmówił przyjęcia korony; faktycznie rządził w imieniu niekompetentnego króla jako jego doradca. 134 * Powołanie pierwszej Kapituły i uchwalenie Prawa – Herbert Stammelford, Aurora Henson, Ivo Richert, Agnes z Glanville, Geoffrey Monck i Radmir z Tor Carnedd. 134 * Wkrótce po powołaniu pierwszej Kapituły brutalna wojna, zabito tych, którzy nie chcieli uznać Kapituły i poddać się prawu, m. in. Raffarda Białego. 134 * Cztery sławne mistrzynie żywiołów: Powietrze – Agnes z Glanville; Woda – Aurora Henson; Ziemia – Nina Fioravanti; Ogień – Klara Larissa de Winter 134 * Klara Larissa de Winter otwiera akademię w Aretuzie. 134 * Słynne absolwentki Aretuzy (długa historia triumfującej kobiecości i feminizacji magii): Yanna z Murivel, Nora Wagner, Augusta Wagner, Jade Glevissig, Leticia Charbonneau, Ilona Laux-Antille, Carla Demetia Crest, Violenta Suarez, April Wenhaver, Tissaia de Vries. 134 Ok. 967 * (300 lat temu) Pierwsi Wiedźmini zaczęli jeździć po kraju wg. Rodericka de Novembre; wtedy ludzie byli intruzami, a tą ziemią władały potwory. GR 5, 169 * Mutagenne eliksiry opracował w zamierzchłych czasach jakiś czarodziej-renegat, a następcy czarodzieja przez lata magicznie kontrolowali proces Zmian, którym poddawano dzieci. 60 * Ekspansja ludzi na morze trwa od niedawna. Wiedźmini byli potrzebni dawniej, na lądzie, na pierwszym etapie kolonizacji. TP 205 * Głownię Jaskółki wykuto ponad 200 lat przed rokiem Wielkiej Wojny. 138 * Radowid I Wielki daruje bratu, princowi Trojdenowi Kovir. 267 * Aideen, buntownicza córka króla Kaedwen, ucieka do Koviru. 268 * Wojny na Północy, Kovir i Poviss podnoszą się silniejsze i potężniejsze. 268 * Po ćwierci wieku Kovir staje się potęgą przemysłu wydobywczego. 270 Ok. 1067 * (200 lat temu) Aelirenn poprowadziła elfy do walki. 148 * Po drugim starciu z ludźmi, (200 lat temu) elfy zaczęły niszczyć miejscowości, z których odchodziły, jak Shaerrawedd; przedtem opuszczały miasta pozostawiając je nietknięte – Novigrad, Oxenfurt, Wyzima, Tretogor, Maribor, Cidaris, Cintra. 146 * (Od dwustu lat) Wiadomo, że nieludzie powinni koegzystować z ludźmi. 137 Najpóźniej w 1095 * Rodzi się Falka, córka księcia Redanii Vridanka i szlachcianki-półelfki z Koviru. 1096 * Rok po urodzeniu Falki książę Redanii Vridank odsyła ją z matką do rodzinnego Koviru i poślubia piękną Cerro. Najpóźniej w 1100 * Zatarg graniczny Radowida III Ryżego (Śmiałego) o Dolinę Pontaru z Aedirn, król postanawia opodatkować Kovir. 270-271 * Konflikt Radowida III Ryżego, prawnuka Radowida I Wielkiego, z Gedoviusem, królem Koviru 271 prowadzi do wojny celnej 271-272 i ekspedycji czterotysięcznego korpusu redańskiego za rzekę Braa; jednoczenie korpus króla Bendy z Kaedwen wkracza do Caingorn 272; po tygodniu niedobitki agresorów uciekają 272; Radowid III i Benda podejmują rokowania w Lan Exeter 272-273; Gedovius tytułuje Radowida stryjaszkiem, a jego żona, Gemma nazywa Bendę dziadkiem; zawarto Pierwszy Traktat Exeterski; Radowid dożywotnio używa tytułu króla Koviru i Poviss, Benda dożywotnio używa tytułu króla Caingorn i Malleore. 274 * Cregennan z Lod był czarodziejem, a Lara Dorren aep Shiadhal elfią czarodziejką, Aen Saevherne, Wiedzącą, nosicielką Hen Ichaer, Starszej Krwi. Poznali się po urodzeniu Falki 258. Przyjaźń i miłość obojga początkowo radośnie witana przez obie rasy, została przez ludzi i elfy uznana za zdradę. Niejasne zatargi o charakterze osobistym, zazdrość i zawiść wokół Cregennana i Lary. W wyniku uknutej intrygi Cregennan z Lod został zgładzony. Zimą Lara Dorren, zaszczuta i ścigana, zmarła z wycieńczenia na pustkowiu, rodząc córkę. Dziecko uratowano cudem. Przygarnęła je Cerro, królowa Redanii i nadała imię Riannon. Według Avallac'ha po śmierci Lary Dorren zaczęła się wojna, która trwa do dziś. Najpóźniej w 1117 * Po 17 latach przysposobiona Riannon, oficjalnie królewna Redanii, o olśniewającej urodzie, która zaćmiła nawet legendarną urodę jej matki, z wielu konkurentów wybrała Goidemara, młodego króla Temerii. Najpóźniej w 1120 * 3 lata po ślubie, rebelia Falki (ponad 100 lat temu, 25 lat po odprawieniu jej matki). Północ nie miała wtedy żadnych kontaktów z Nilfgaardem. Falka wznieciła powstanie i (podobno) własnoręcznie zabiła Vridanka, Cerro i dwóch braci przyrodnich. Zbrojna rebelia wybuchła początkowo z poparciem części temerskiej i kovirskiej szlachty jako walka legalnej pierworodnej o należny jej tron, ale wkrótce przeistoczyła się w wojnę chłopską o ogromnym zasięgu. Rebelia zaczęła się rozszerzać na inne kraje. Riannon, żona Goidemara, króla Temerii była w ciąży, gdy została przypadkowo pojmana przez rebeliantów Falki i uwięziona w zamku Houtborg. Falka urodziła córkę jednocześnie z bliźniakami Riannon i podrzuciła ją obłąkanej królowej. 256-258 W czasie rebelii Falki mag Radmir obdarty ze skóry; Falka kazała puścić z dymem Mirthe. 135 Rebelia została stłumiona, ale zamek Houtborg bronił się po egzekucji Falki. Goidemar zdobył zamek i uwolnił żonę. Z trójką dzieci, z których jedno było dzieckiem Falki. 258 Falkę spalono na stosie, na pamiątkę redańskie i temerskie dzieci bawią się w palenie Falki w wigilię Saovine. 135 * Na tron Redanii wstępuje Vizimir I Stary w wieku 52 lat. Ok. 1121 * Goidemar zlecił czarodziejom: Tissai de Vries, Auguście Wagner, Leticii Charbonneau i Henowi Gedymdeithowi, wykrycie dziecka Falki wśród trojaczków z Houtborga. Później do zespołu włączono młodą elfią czarodziejkę Enid an Gleannę, córkę Wiedzącego (100 lat temu – 262-263). Początkowo miał zamiar dokonać egzekucji dziecka. Jako człowiek dobry i szlachetny ochłonął z gniewu, gdy czarodzieje udawali niewiedzę. Dzieci Riannon to Amavet i Fiona, a Adela była córką Falki. Ok. 1130 * Rodzi się Radowid IV Łysy – syn Vizimira I Starego i Ramony Thyssen. 1135 * Cesarz Torres wrzuca złotego karpia, który w czasie wydarzeń sagi ma 132 lata. 1137 * W wieku 17 lat w czasie epidemii dżumy Adela pracuje w szpitalu na podgrodziu. Ratując dzieci, zaraża się i umiera. 1138 * Rok później Amavet wdał się w romans z hrabiną Anną Kameny i został zamordowany przez siepaczy hrabiego. W tym samym roku umarła Riannon, przybita i załamana śmiercią dzieci. * Goidemar wydaje Fionę za Corama z Cintry. 1139 * Anna Kameny, będąc jeszcze w żałobie po mężu i kochanku, rodzi bliźniaki, chłopca Crispina i dziewczynkę, Muriel Piękną Łotrzycę. * Fiona rodzi Corbetta. Ok. 1140 * Rodzi się Cedric, syn Goidemara i jego drugiej żony, Addy z Cidaris. Ok. 1147 * Od ponad 120 lat Kovir i Poviss są dla Redanii „zagranicą”. 267 * Gedovius i Gemma panują w tym czasie w Kovirze i Poviss (przez 25 lat), a po nich – ostatni Trojdenida, Gerard. 274 Po bezpotomnej śmierci Gerarda na tron kovirski wstępuje Esteril Thyssen, założyciel domu Thyssenidów. 1153 * Muriel poślubia Roberta, hrabiego Garramone, mając więcej niż 14 lat. Ok. 1160 * Rodzi się Griffin, syn Cedrica i Berengarii Thyssen. 1161 * Coram II wstępuje na tron. 1164 * Król Redanii Vizimir I Stary umiera w wieku 96 lat. * Na tron Redanii wstępuje jego syn Radowid IV Łysy. 1167 * (Od stu lat z hakiem) Nieludzie próbują ułożyć się z ludźmi. 137 * Elfy tracą Dol Blathanna na rzecz ludzi. 226-227 Dziadowie aktualnych mieszkańców osiedlili się w Dol Blathanna wypędziwszy elfy. KS 177 Ok. 1168 * Coram II umiera. * Corbett królem Cintry. * Po śmierci męża i wstąpieniu na tron Cintry jej syna, Corbetta, Fiona wyjechała do Temerii, gdzie wciąż panował Goidemar, jej ojciec. Zamieszkała samotnie w podarowanym jej od ojca zameczku Cleves pod Mariborem. * Muriel rodzi hrabiemu Robertowi Adalię, zwaną Wróżką, która zostaje księżną Mariboru. 1169 * Dziadunio Nivellena ZP, 52 nie dawał zbytnich powodów do miłości ani sąsiadom, ani kupcom, którzy wędrowali traktem. Od dnia, w którym dostał po czerepie żelaznym morgensternem, jąkał się okropnie, ślinił i rzadko kiedy zdążył w porę do wygódki ZP, 56; przywiózł z Nazairu sadzonki niebieskich róż. ZP, 58 1170 * Rodzi się Heribert Kłótnik, syn Radowida IV Łysego i Fiametty z Cidaris. 1173 * Narodziny Yennefer, 94 lat przed wydarzeniami z Wieży Jaskółki. Ok. 1178 * Goidemar, król Temerii, umiera w wieku 78 lat. * Cedric królem Temerii. Ok. 1180 * Rodzi się Bienvenu La Louve, córka króla Griffina i Clarissy z Toussaint. 1186 * Corbett poślubia Elen z Kaedwen. * Elen rodzi Corbettowi Dagorada. 1198 * Śmierć Corbetta. * Na tron Cintry wstępuje Dagorad w wieku zaledwie 12 lat. Ok. 1200 * Król Griffin pokazał kapłanom, gdzie ich miejsce, w Temerii wpływy kapłanów na przestrzeni następnych lat osłabły 203, gdy Vysogotę oskarżono o schizmę klerykalną, dawno już zapomniano ekspansywnych kapłanów. 30 * Rodzi się Medell, syn Hugona z Rivii i królowej Bienvenu La Louve. 1201 * Król Griffin zmarł nagle na zawał serca w wieku lat 41. * Królową Temerii zostaje Bienvenu La Louve, córka Griffina. 1203 * Muriel zwana Aksamitnooką, później Piękną Łotrzycą, umiera w wieku 64 lat. 1211 * Vesemir przełamuje klątwę, odczarowując Łabędzia z Poviss. * Rodzi się Esterad Thyssen (w roku Wielkiej Wojny ma 56 lat). [WJ 278 1212 * Przekleństwo Czarnego Słońca. * Rodzi się Renfri. * Rodzi się Deidre Ademeyn. * Krótko po zaćmieniu urodziła się Renfri, 4 lata później Renfri spotyka się z gnomami w Mahakamie. MZ, 90 Po spotkaniu z Renfri w Mahakamie, Stregobor wrócił do Koviru, po trzech skrytobójczych zamachach uciekł do Pontarii, potem do Angrenu, wreszcie do Blaviken na Łukomorzu; po roku Renfri znalazła go tam – w czasie pobytu Geralta. MZ, 92 1213 * Fiona, ostatnia z „Trojaczków z Houtborga”, umiera w wieku 93 lat, samotnie i w zapomnieniu, w podarowanym jej zameczku Cleves pod Mariborem. 1215 * Dagorad poślubia Adalię za panowania w Temerii królowej Bienvenu La Louve. 255-260 1216 * Przychodzi na świat Calanthe z Cintry – córka Dagorada i Adalii. 255-260 1217 * Vysogota z Corvo musi uciekać z Akademii Oxenfurckiej po opublikowaniu bezbożnego dzieła, za co groziła mu kara śmierci. 29} * Rodzi się [[Vizimir II Sprawiedliwy], syn króla Heriberta Kłótnika oraz szlachcianki Diany de Saint-Villiers. Ok. 1218 * Rodzi się Foltest – syn Medella i Sancii z Sodden. 1219 * Rodzi się Sigismund Dijkstra (młodszy o osiem lat od Esterada Thyssena). 279 1220 * Rodzi się Emhyr var Emreis. * Esteril Thyssen, dziad Esterada Thyssena, podpisał traktat z imperatorem Nilfgaardu Fergusem var Emreisem. 286-287 * Fergus var Emreis wprowadził dekretem równouprawnienie w nilfgaardzkim wojsku. 346 * Rodzi się Peter Evertsen, przyszły zausznik cesarza Emhyra, jeden z faktycznych twórców potęgi Cesarstwa. 1221 * Tatunio Nivellena ZP, 53 nie dawał zbytnich powodów do miłości ani sąsiadom, ani kupcom, którzy wędrowali traktem; każdy, kto się tu zawieruszył, tracił w najlepszym przypadku swój majątek, jeśli tatunio wypatrzył go z wieży. A parę bliższych osad spaliło się, bo tatunio uznał, że danina była płacona zbyt opieszale. Mało kto lubił mojego tatunia. Pewnego razu przywieziono na wozie to, co zostało z tatunia po ciosie dwuręcznym mieczem. Nivellen objął dowództwo drużyny. ZP, 56 Zrabował dla mamy blaszaną wannę w Assengardzie. ZP, 61 Ok. 1225 * Secesja Poviss za czasów panowania Baldwina Thyssena. To wtedy właśnie nastąpił przewrót pałacowy. Rhyd zagarnął dla siebie koronę Poviss, a markgraf Idi – Koviru. Pierwszy raz w historii Thyssenidzi musieli uciekać, a król zmarł w wyniku wylewu krwi do mózgu. W czasie secesji na zawsze odłączyła się Wschodnia Marchia oraz Łukomorze i Jamurlak. Velhad, Talgar, Narok również stały się niezależne, ale tylko do Nocy Noży i Pochodni. * Esterad Thyssen na wygnaniu w Talgarze razem z matką. 1226 * Niespełna 40 lat przed naradą królów w Hagge Virfuril, ojciec Demawenda, pobił w bitwie pod Hagge Medella, ojca Foltesta, umacniając swą władzę w Dolinie Pontaru i ustalając dzisiejsze granice między Aedirn i Temerią. 214 * Geralt spotkał Stregobora na dworze króla Idiego w Kovirze. MZ, 84 Stregobor i Zavist oszkalowali Geralta, przez co nie dostał zapłaty za amfisbenę. MZ, 85 1227 * Vysogota zostaje wykładowcą etyki w Akademii Imperialnej w Castell Graupian (40 lat temu). 30 1228 * 3 lata przed pobytem Geralta w Blaviken, rzeź w Tridamie, Marilka miała 2 latka. MZ, 109 1229 * Rodzi się Jaskier (wyliczone z czasu podjęcia nauki); we wrześniu 1267 Jaskier nie ma jeszcze czterdziestki. 89 1230 * Śmierć Dagorada. * Calanthe królową Cintry w wieku 14 lat. * Po śmierci męża Dagorada Adalia odrzuciła propozycje regencji – alternatywnie – ponownego wyjścia za mąż lub wydania za mąż młodziutkiej Calanthe. Wyjechała z kraju i osiadła na wyspie Thanedd, w szkole Tissai de Vries. Tam – nadal nie będąc pełną magiczką – zmarła w wieku lat 95. Cintrę Adalia odwiedziła przed śmiercią tylko jeden jedyny raz: wtedy, gdy ze związku jej wnuczki Pavetty z Dunym urodziła się Ciri. Podobno doszło wówczas między Adalią i Calanthe do długiej i burzliwej rozmowy – ale treści tej rozmowy nigdy nie dowiedział się nikt. 1231 * Rzeź w Blaviken. * Calanthe w wieku lat piętnastu, po zwycięskim poprowadzeniu cintryjskich wojsk do boju pod Chociebużem (przeciwko armii Nazairu) zyskała przydomek „Lwica z Cintry”. 1233 * Obalenie Fergusa var Emreis i jego zamordowanie przez uzurpatora. * Emhyr var Emreis ma 13 lat, kiedy zostaje zmieniony w jeżopodobnego stwora przez Braathensa i musi uciekać z cesarstwa. * Dla skażonej incestem Calanthe męża Roegnera KC znaleziono w dalekim Ebbing. 255-260 * Calanthe poślubia Roegnera w wieku 17 lat. 1235 * Polowanie Roegnera w Erlenwaldzie 15 lat przed ślubem Pavetty. KC, 141,143 * Calanthe rodzi Pavettę po dwóch latach małżeństwa w wieku 19 lat. 255-260 1237 * Jaskra nauczono pisania w wieku lat 8. 89 * Vysogota po dziesięciu latach wykładania etyki w Akademii Imperialnej w Castell Graupian; musi uciekać po opublikowaniu pewnego traktatu; ląduje w lochu za współpracę z dysydentami; skazany na banicję przez cesarza uzurpatora (poprzednika Emhyra 98); emigruje do Ebbing. 30 1238 * Po śmierci Medella, króla Temerii, świeżo koronowany Foltest zrobił dziecko swojej siostrze Addzie. * Vizimir Redański z Novigradu, jeszcze wtedy książę, przysyła poselstwo, proponując Foltestowi rękę swojej córki Dalki (która najprawdopodobniej była w tedy dopiero małym dzieckiem). W,12 * Adda urodziła strzygę i umarła. W, 12 * Zuleyka żoną Esterada Thyssena (od 29 lat w roku Wielkiej Wojny). 278 * Nivellen ma „mordę” od 12 lat – Geralt spotkał go przed Ellander. ZP, 52 * Narodziny Triss Merigold, 50 lat po ataku na Kaer Morhen (jeśli przyjąć, że miał on miejsce w 1188). 1239 * Zajęcie Ebbing przez Nilfgaard, początek I Wojny Północnej. 275 * Urodził się Dominik Bombastus Houvenaghel. 112 Ok. 1241 * (Ćwierć wieku wcześniej) Zaczęto tępić mieszane małżeństwa. 22 1242 * Jaskier studiował w Oxenfurcie. GR 5, 165 Zaczął mając około 15 lat, skoro Shani będąc na trzecim roku ma 17 196; Spędza tam cztery lata, zyskując opinię lenia, hulaki i idioty. 183 * Jaskier uzyskuje dyplom siedmiu sztuk wyzwolonych summa cum laude 288 po czterech latach studiów. 183 * Peter Evertsen w wieku 22 lat zostaje wielkim komorzym Cesarstwa (25 lat przed podbojem Aedirn, Lyrii i Rivii). 212 Ok. 1244 * Jaskier wyrusza w podróż jako minstrel i po kilku latach staje się sławny. * Geralt i Jaskier poznali się na festynie w Gulecie GR 5, 170, pojechali stamtąd do Doliny Kwiatów, pierwsza wyprawa na koniec świata. GR 5, 170 * W Redanii, pod Rinde, Jaskier porażony przez dżina. Geralt poznaje Yennefer i zakochuje się w niej. Ostatnim życzeniem wiąże ich losy. OZ 372 * W Redanii od czasu, gdy król Heribert nałożył zbójecki podatek na czary, trudno o magików. OZ 228 * Geralt słynny jako Biały Wilk. OZ 233 * Przez pół roku Geralt mieszka w Vengerbergu OL 101; Potem ucieka zostawiając bukiecik fiołków GM 39; Według innego źródła Geralt mieszkał u Yennefer w Vengerbergu przez rok zanim od niej zwiał. 33 1245 * Akcja powieści Sezon burz. * Po zamordowaniu króla Belohuna władzę w Kerack przejmuje jego syn Viraxas. * Vizimir po śmieci swojego ojca króla Heriberta Kłótnika zostaje królem Redanii. * Po 7 latach od śmierci córka Foltesta i Addy stała się strzygą. W, 13 * Wojna Redanii z Temerią. W, 14 1243 N 1247 * W Roku Wielkiej Wojny Jaskier oświadcza, że jest „od 20 lat w służbie poezji”. 311 * Jaskier uzyskuje dyplom siedmiu sztuk wyzwolonych summa cum laude 288 po czterech latach studiów. 183 1248 * Jaskier już od roku wykłada na katedrze Truwerstwa i Poezji. 183 * Jaskier w wieku 19 lat, pod wpływem miłości do kontessy de Stael, zostaje poetą na poważnie. 89 1249 * Skomlik i Vercta służyli razem zanim nastał Nilfgaard. 289 1249-1250 * 14-15 lat przed nilfgaardzkim najazdem na Cintrę – w Cintrze rodzi się Angoulême. 195 1251 * W wieku 15 lat Pavetta, będąc w ciąży, wychodzi za nieznanego przybysza, Jeża z Erlenwaldu, podającego się za Duny'ego, syna Akerspaarka, króla Maecht. Jednocześnie Calanthe poślubia Eista Tuirseacha ze Skellige. * Geralt jest powszechnie znany jako Rzeźnik z Blaviken. GR 3, 76 1252 * Pavetta rodzi Ciri. 255-260 * Ciri rodzi się zapewne w Belleteyn tego roku, w którym Geralt bawił w świątyni Melitele w Ellander. GR 4, 122 * Adalia odwiedziła ostatni i jedyny raz Cintrę przed śmiercią z okazji narodzin swojej prawnuczki Ciri. * Po 6 latach z hakiem od pojawienia się strzygi, Geralt przybywa do Wyzimy W, 14, 16 na pięć dni przed pełnią W 22; Foltest nie miał jeszcze czterdziestki. W, 18 * Geralt odczarowuje strzygę, zostaje ranny w szyję. W, 35 * Ellander: Geralt leczy się po strzydze z Wyzimy GR 2,38-39; Nenneke twierdzi, że zna Geralta od dziecka GR 2,42; po ucieczce Geralta od Yennefer GR 6, 216; Yennefer była w Ellander dwa miesiące temu i pokłóciła się z Nenneke GR 6, 215; Geralt leczy szyję zranioną w Wyzimie, wspomina Yennefer. GR 2, 38 * Jaskier był w Wyzimie, zanim przyjechał do Ellander. GR 5, 165 * Jaskier tydzień przed przybyciem do Ellander przeprawiał się przez Buinę. GR 5, 166 * król Niedamir zorganizował łowy na smoczyce Myrgtabrakke - wydarzenia z opowiadania granica mozliwosci OK. 1253-1256 * Noc nozy i pochodni- przewrót w w Kovirze i Poviss , Esterad Thyssen odzyskuje tron * Wojna pomiedzy Kovirem a Liga z Hengfors ' '''o Creyden * Czwarty Traktat Exeterski pomiedzy Kovirem Esterada Thyssena a '''Liga z Hengfors '''króla, Niedamira * Jaskier i Geralt w Novigradzie ( opowiadanie Wieczny Ogień ) '''1255' * Rodzi się Radowid V Srogi, zwany również Redańskim jedyny syn i najmłodsze dziecko króla Vizimira II Sprawiedliwego oraz Hedwig z Malleore. 1257 * 10 lat przed rokiem Wielkiej Wojny Crach złożył przysięgę Calanthe i Ciri 304; bezpośrednio po katastrofie statku, którym płynęli Duny i Pavetta. 283-285 * Obalenie i śmierć cesarza uzurpatora i jego czarodzieja Braathensa, który zmienił Emhyra w jeża (został usmażony). * Emhyr cesarzem. 1258 * Po pół roku gniewu Calanthe, Ciri znowu zaczyna bywać na Skellige. 336 * Geralt, zgodnie z umową, przybywa do Cintry po swoje Dziecko Niespodziankę. Calanthe nie chce mu wydać dziecka, wiedźmin odjeżdża nawet nie wiedząc, że niespodzianką jest dziewczynka. CW 326-338 * Włosy sześcioletniej Ciri trafiają do Emhyra. 191 * Po śmierci Akerspaarka w drodze elekcji królem Maecht zostaje Hoët Sprawiedliwy (9 lat temu). 32 Ok. 1259-1261 * Rience wstępuje do szkoły czarodziejów w Ban Ard, zostaje wyrzucony za drobne kradzieże po dwóch latach. 21 1260 * 7 lat przed śmiercią Szczurów pożar Birki, którą od tej pory nazywają Zazdrość. 65 * 7 lat przed wypadkami w Goworożcu, Rience łasił się do nilfgaardzkiego wywiadu jak pies i chciał być podwójnym agentem; Skellen radził Vattierowi, żeby Rience'a torturować. 355 1262 * Pierwsza połowa lutego (10-14): rozstanie Geralta i Yennefer – spotkają się za rok, dwa miesiące i 18 dni na Belleteyn. CW 320 * Król Venzlav chciałby zakończyć trwającą dwa stulecia wojnę o Brokilon. MP 282 * Eithné zalicza do Brokilonu Wypalanki, Ósmą Milę, Sowie Wzgórza i lewy brzeg Wstążki, mimo że las wyrąbano tam sto lat temu. MP 282-283 * Kiedy Geralt był przed laty w Brokilonie, nie mógł dać Morénn dziecka; później Morénn zginęła nad Wstążką. MP 285 * Braenn ma 16 lat, jest w Brokilonie od sześciu bądź siedmiu lat. MP 248 * Geralt już dwa razy był w Duén Canell. MP 268 * Calanthe wysyła Ciri do Verden, na dwór Ervylla do zamku Nastrog, planując małżeństwo Ciri z królewiczem Kistrinem. MP, 256-257 * Ciri ucieka z Nastrogu i trafia do Brokilonu. MP, 257 * Geralt spotyka 10-cio letnią Ciri w Brokilonie. MP, 253 * Następnego dnia docierają do Duén Canell. MP, 267-269 * Freixenet oświadcza, że wojna z Nilfgaardem wisi na włosku, a sojusz z Calanthe diabli wzięli przez ucieczkę Ciri. MP, 270 * Wieczorem Ciri i Geralt piją Wodę Brokilonu – Ciri jest odporna, Geralt wpada w trans. MP, 288-289 * Geralt ma wizję spotkania z Yennefer na Belleteyn i śmierci Calanthe. MP, 290-291 * Dzień albo dwa później Geralt i Ciri budzą się na drodze; idąc na wschód do Brugge wpadają na wojsko Ervylla, które pomordowało kupców, aby oskarżyć o to driady; starcie Geralta z oddziałem rozstrzyga salwa driad i pojawienie się Myszowora. MP, 291-302 * Latem po spotkaniu z Geraltem w Brokilonie Ciri zaczynają się sny; następnego lata już była wojna. 285 * Margarita Laux-Antille ma romans z Larsem. 89 * Cztery lata przed zjazdem na Thanedd, na polecenie Vilgefortza, Lydia van Bredevoort wzięła udział w badaniach artefaktu odnalezionego wśród wykopalisk starożytnej nekropolii; artefakt, obłożony potężną klątwą, uaktywnił się tylko raz, zabijając na miejscu troje z pięciu badających go czarodziejów; czwarty stracił oczy i ręce oraz oszalał; Lydia doznała poparzeń, złamania żuchwy i mutacji gardła oraz krtani. 232 * Zima: „zaręczyny” jedenastoletniej Ciri z piętnastoletnim Hjalmarem. 336 1263 * Maj: Geralt spotyka Yennefer na Belleteyn, po roku, dwóch miesiącach i osiemnastu dniach od ostatniego spotkania. CW 320 * Śmierć Adalii zwanej Wróżką w wieku 95 lat. * Yennefer radzi Geraltowi, aby jechał do Cintry. CW 324 * Na krótko przed nilfgaardzkim atakiem na Cintrę pojawił się Dziki Gon. 100 * Nilfgaardczycy przeszli Jarugę, mając przeciw sobie tylko Brugge, Sodden i Temerię. 252 * Przyszło lato, potem jesień i cała nilfgaardzka potencja waliła na Cintrę od południowej ściany, przez Schody Marnadalskie. 337 Bitwa w dolinie Marnadal – od świtu do zmierzchu; zdziesiątkowano Cintryjczyków, zginął król Eist, Calanthe ciężko ranna, skłuta pikami przebiła się do miasta. CW 358 * Rzeź Cintry – miasto w zasadzie nie broniło się; resztka rycerzy z rodzinami i królowa zabarykadowali się w zamku. Nilfgaardczycy zdobyli zamek z marszu, bronił się tylko stołb; po czterech dniach Nilfgaardczycy wdarli się do środka, załoga popełniła samobójstwo. CW 359 * Ciri pamiętała oblężenie, pożegnanie z królową Calanthe, baronów i rycerzy odciągających ją od łoża umierającej Lwicy z Cintry, szaleńczą ucieczkę przez płonące uliczki, krwawy bój i upadek z konia, czarnego jeźdźca w hełmie ozdobionym skrzydłami drapieżnego ptaka – dalej luka w pamięci; tułaczka po lasach Zarzecza, pobyt u druidów z Angrenu. 281 * Geralt, jadąc do Cintry jesienią, wpada w tłum uciekinierów i od Jaskra dowiaduje się o rzezi Cintry CW 354-360; Wiedźmin jechał po Ciri do Cintry, gdy wybuchła wojna, spotkał Jaskra i pytał o nią; dowiedziawszy się o rzezi od Jaskra zaniechał podróży; uciekli na północ, rozstali się w Hengfors; od tej pory się nie widzieli. 30 * Spotkanie nad Jarugą; po rozstaniu Jaskier rusza do Pont Vanis na dwór Esterada Thyssena. * (Trzy lata temu) Emhyr wezwał czarodziejów i rozkazał ustalić miejsce pobytu pewnej osoby. 190 Ciri tuła się po Sodden i Angrenie, przygarnięta na Zarzeczu przez Złotolitkę, żonę Yurgi, w czasie jego nieobecności CW 361; widziała w Cintrze i Angrenie rzeczy, których dziecko oglądać nie powinno 81; przetrwała dwa tygodnie w lasach Zarzecza całkiem sama; wędrowała przez miesiąc z grupą uciekinierów, harując i głodując na równi z wszystkimi 68; pół roku pracowała na roli i przy inwentarzu, przygarnięta przez chłopską rodzinę 68 w Kagen na Zarzeczu. 64 * (Trzy lata temu) Nilfgaard poruszył kamyk na zboczu góry – elfy. 201-202 * (Cztery lata temu) Rience „bez mydła właził w rzyć Emhyrowi”, pośrednicząc przy kontaktach z Vilgefortzem; przy okazji polowania na Cintryjkę awansował ze zwykłego sprzedawczyka na nieledwie pierwszego rezydenta. 355 * Druga Bitwa o Sodden: 22 czarodziejów stanęło na Soddeńskim wzgórzu. Czternastu zginęło: Axel Raby, Atlan Kerk, Vanielle z Brugge, Dagobert z Vole, Lawdbor z Murivel, Lytta Neyd zwana Koral, Gorazd, Yoël Grethen z Carreras; CW 346-348 Triss Merigold stała na wzgórzu i przeżyła obok: Vilgefortza z Roggeveen, Artauda Terranovy, Fercarta z Cidaris, Filippy Eilhart, Yennefer z Vengerbergu, Radcliffe'a z Oxenfurtu, Sabriny Glevissig – pod obeliskiem jest czternaście grobów ale tylko trzynaście ciał, Yennefer była niewidoma 103; oślepiona przez Fringillę Vigo. 242 * Od czasu bitwy pod Sodden Yennefer zasiada w Radzie. 116 1264 * Czarodzieje doprowadzają do pokoju z Nilfgaardem. 100 * Wydarzenia z komiksu Racja stanu, Geralt w księstwie Malleore. * Ciri mieszka na wsi w Sodden. 281 * Geralt wracając z północy ratuje Yurgę w Ysgith. CW 307-315 * Yurga wiezie rannego Geralta do siebie; po drodze Geralt spotyka Visennę CW 316-346; jesienią CW 353 rok po drugiej bitwie o Sodden. CW 345 * Biały Wilk był tak ciężko ranny, że rozeszły się pogłoski o jego śmierci. * Geralt w domu Yurgi na Zarzeczu spotyka Ciri i wiezie ją do Kaer Morhen. 39-42 * Od ćwierć wieku nie szkolono dzieciaków w Kaer Morhen 46, gdzie Ciri szkoli się na wiedźminkę. 47-57 * Jaskier przebywa długo w Pont Vanis, na dworze Esterada Thyssena, potem w Hengfors u Niedamira. 34 * Po najeździe Nilfgaardu na Cintrę, piętnastoletnia Angoulême umieszczona w przyświątynnym burdelu. 195 1264-1266 * Rebelia w Ebbing; władyka z Geso sprzymierza się z powstańcami; Giselher ucieka werbownikom; po rozbiciu powstańczej konfederacji zostaje bandytą, banda rozbita przez Leśne Elfy; Aenyeweddien zostaje z nim 312-313; Stłumiona; Kayleigh z Reefem zaczynają rabować – mają po 16 lat. 312 * Ciągłe walki na pograniczu z Nilfgaardem, rebelie na ziemiach zajętych przez Cesarstwo. 99 1266 * Jaskier wraca z Verden, śpiewa pod Bleobherisem w Temerii. 36 * Ćwierć wieku wcześniej zaczęto tępić mieszane małżeństwa. 22 * Rience dopada Jaskra w burdelu Mamy Lantieri w Temerii; Yennefer ratuje Jaskra i wysyła go do Tretogoru, do Dijkstry. 22-39 * Nikt nie widział Geralta od ponad roku. 30 * Dwa lata temu zdobycie Cintry. 29 * Na początku zimy do Kaer Morhen przybywa Triss Merigold i zaczyna uczyć Ciri. 44-57 * Ciri szkoli się od roku. 63 1267 * Rok Wielkiej Wojny. 74 * Wiosną Geralt, Ciri i Triss wyruszają do Ellander. 108 * Geralt pisze do Yennefer – niecałe trzy lata od ich ostatniego spotkania. 161 * Yennefer przybywa do Ellander i zaczyna szkolić Ciri. 259-295 * Narada królów w Hagge: Demawend z Aedirn, Foltest z Temerii, Vizimir z Redanii, Henselt z Kaedwen, Meve z Lyrii. 199-214 * Graf Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach ma naprawić błąd, popełniony dwa lata temu w Cintrze. 217 * Jednocześnie Menno Coehoorn dławi rebelię Windhalma w Cintrze i zostaje przeniesiony do Dol Angra, a Emhyr rozkazuje poinformować czarodziejów o naradzie w Hagge i zabić Geralta. 215 * Kapituła deleguje Tissaię i Terranovę do Vilgefortza, aby uzgodnić działania w związku z realizacją planu królów – Vilgefortz proponuje powszechny zjazd. Okazuje się, że szuka Yennefer. KE * Jaskier zgłasza się do Dijkstry – ma blisko 40 lat. 186 * Tego samego wieczoru w marcu (walki kotów) Geralt i Filippa dopadają Rience'a. 235 * Zmiany w podatkach – nieludzie finansują kampanię przeciw Scoia'tael. 59 * Od dwustu lat wiadomo, że nieludzie powinni współistnieć z ludźmi. 137 * Od stu lat z hakiem nieludzie próbują ułożyć się z ludźmi. 137 * Po drugim starciu z ludźmi, 200 lat temu, elfy zaczęły niszczyć miejscowości, z których odchodziły, jak Shaerrawedd; przedtem opuszczały miasta pozostawiając je nietknięte – Novigrad, Oxenfurt, Wyzima, Tretogor, Maribor, Cidaris, Cintra. 146 * 200 lat temu Aelirenn poprowadziła elfy do walki. 148 * Nilfgaard zdobywa towarem i złotem to, czego nie zdobył orężem. Temeria nie broni się, Foltest nie wprowadził blokady południowych granic, bo towar idzie przez Mahakam, przez Brugge, przez Verden, przez porty w Cidaris. Gdyby Foltest zablokował granice, gildie kupieckie podniosłyby straszliwe larum. 170 * Demawend ogłosił zaciąg do wojsk specjalnych. 172 * Poprzednio Jaskier informował Dijkstrę o Geralcie szukającym Rience'a w Temerii i Sodden; nie poinformował o podjęciu pracy u Malatiusa i Grocka. 188 * Rience wypytywał Jaskra w Temerii. 192 * Po otrzymaniu listu od Geralta, Yennefer wyjechała w nieznanym kierunku, a Triss Merigold ukrywa się. 192 * Rience zamordował w Sodden i Temerii trzy osoby, które miały kontakt z Geraltem i Ciri przed dwoma laty. 198 * Foltest, pan Temerii, Pontaru, Mahakamu i Sodden, od niedawna senior protektor Brugge. 199 * 500 lat temu przodkowie wylądowali na plażach, a elfy chowały głowy w piasek; ludzie wydzierali im kraj po kawałeczku, a one cofały się. 199 * Emhyr rzekomo był przeciwny agresji na taką skalę, atak na Cintrę rzekomo był wbrew jego woli. 200 * Zdławiono powstania w Metinnie i Nazairze, rozbito rebeliantów w Ebbing – po drugiej bitwie o Sodden. 200 * Ponad dwa lata od rzezi Cintry. 208 * Od 4 lat Foltest żyje potajemnie z baronową La Valette. 210 * Pod Hagge, niespełna 40 lat temu, Virfuril pobił wojska Medella, umacniając swoją władzę w Dolinie Pontaru i ustalając dzisiejsze granice między Aedirn i Temerią. 213-214 * Od maja do lipca nic, tylko spiekota. 195 Czerwiec 1267 * W połowie Blathe, czyli na początku czerwca, Enid an Gleanna wysłała Faoiltiarnę z jego komandem i Riencem na przylądek Bremervoord, gdzie statkiem przybywa Cahir. Tymże statkiem popłynęli na Thanedd, wpłynęli do pieczary pod wyspą. Wkroczyli z marszu do walki. Po niepowodzeniu akcji niedobitki – 12 członków komanda z rannym Cahirem, znalezionym na schodach prowadzących do Tor Lara, odpłynęło statkiem i wylądowało na zachód od Hirundum, gdzie ukryli się w lasach. 185-186 * Incydent w Dol Angra, egzekucja redańskiego barona, kontaktującego się emisariuszami Nilfgaardu, w Kaedwen duży oddział Scoia'tael dokonuje rzezi fortu Leyda, w odwecie ludność Ard Carraigh dokonuje pogromu, w Temerii żałoba wśród cintryjskich emigrantów, w okolicach Aldersbergu krowy dają krwawe mleko, Dziewica Moru, Dziki Gon w Brugge, z przylądka Bremervoord widziano „widmowy” statek z Cahirem na pokładzie. 9 * 17 czerwca. W czerwcu, na tydzień przed Sobótką, Milva zachodzi w ciążę. 313 * Od czerwca nie padało, Aplegatt sforsował Ismenę bez trudu 8; Geralt zabił mantikorę 14; Dwa dni przed spotkaniem w zajeździe w Anchor, Aplegatt wymienia poselstwa z Hansomem i rusza do Oxenfurtu i Tretogoru. 41 * 18 czerwca. Geralt odwiedza w Dorian Codringhera i Fenna; Fenn pracuje nad sprawą od kilku miesięcy. 26 * Na dziesięć dni przed przyjazdem Yennefer do Gors Velen 62; tydzień wcześniej Yennefer była jeszcze w Ellander; za trzy – cztery dni przybędzie do Gors Velen; jedzie za nią trzech najemnych zbirów, 38; których Geralt dopada w nocą Anchor. 44-46 * Geralt w Małym Łęgu. 62 * Geralt w Hirundum. 62 * Trzy dni po wymianie poselstw po północy Aplegatt dociera do bram Tretogoru. 46 * Yennefer z Ciri natychmiast po przyjeździe do Gors Velen udają się do banku Molnara Giancardi. Dowiadują się, że Geralt 10 dni temu był w Dorian, gdzie zadłużył się u lichwiarza. Potem był w Małym Łęgu, skąd pojechał do Hirundum. Ciri udaje się na zwiedzanie Gors Velen; po przygodzie z wiwerną wpada na Tissaię de Vries i Margaritę Laux-Antille. W rezultacie Ciri i Yennefer zamieszkują w „Srebrnej Czapli” u Tissai de Vries. Wieczorem Ciri ucieka do Hirundum 50-97 28 czerwca (?) trzy dni przed rozpoczęciem zjazdu Margarita i Tissaia poznają Ciri w Gors Velen. 254 * Przed Dzikim Gonem broni ją Yennefer. 101 * Ciri mdleje; Geralt i Yennefer spędzają prawie całą noc przy jej łóżku. 102-103 * Następnego dnia rozmowa Geralta z Yennefer na grobli w Hirundum. 102-105 * Margarita Laux-Antille była z Larsem 4 lata i niedawno z nim zerwała 89; posłuchała rady Yennefer z rozmowy z Vengerbergu, kiedy ta postanowiła zerwać z Geraltem; wtedy przekonywała Yennefer, że miłości nie znajduje się na ulicy. 90 * 3 lata temu czarodzieje uczynili pokój z Nilfgaardem. 100 * Gronostaj diamentowy wytępiony 30 lat temu. 124 * Koniec czerwca/początek lipca. Wybucha powstanie w Attre. 302 Lipiec 1267 * 1 lipca. Wydarzenia na Thanedd – pierwszy lipcowy nów księżyca. 9 * Z Hirundum pojechali prosto na Thanedd; początkowo zatrzymali się w Loxii, gdzie spędzili cały dzień. Wieczorem poszli na bankiet do Aretuzy. 106 * Panują upały. 109 * Geralt rozmawia ponad godzinę z Vilgefortzem; noc w Aretuzie z Yennefer. 130-131 * Wieszczba Ciri: tej nocy wojska ze znakami Lyrii i sztandarami Aedirn dokonały agresji na cesarstwo Nilfgaardu. Zaatakowano Glevitzingen, pograniczny fort w Dol Angra. W nocy Vizimir został zasztyletowany przez zamachowca. 178-179 * W momencie buntu na Thanedd Crach an Craite walczył wspólnie z powstańcami z Attre. 302 * 2 lipca. Miała być narada. 111 * W nocy przypadkiem Geralt jest świadkiem, jak Filipa Eilhart, Sabrina Glevissig i Radcliffe przy pomocy żołnierzy redańskich aresztują Artauda Terranovę, Fercarta, Enid Findabair; Lydia van Bredevoort atakuje spiskowców, dając Vilgefortzowi czas na wydanie rozkazów, zanim i jego aresztowano. Hen Gedymdeith umiera na serce. Rada i neutralni czarodzieje udają się do Garstangu. Filipa Eilhart oskarża Vilgefortza, Terranovę, Francescę Findabair i Fercarta o zdradę na rzecz Nilfgaardu. Tissaia de Vries oskarża Filippę o złamanie solidarności Bractwa dla osobistych korzyści. Na jej polecenie Yennefer ściąga Ciri, która wieszczy: o ataku Lyrii i Aedirn na Nilfgaard, o zamordowaniu Vizimira, o odwecie Nilfgaardu, którego wojska dziś rano wkroczyły do Lyrii i Aedirn. Potem Tissaia zniosła blokadę antymagiczną w Garstangu, uwolniła aresztowanych, a Francesca otworzyła wejście do podziemi i wpuściła Scoia'tael, Cahira i Rience'a. W Garstangu rozpoczęła się walka. Zabici: Fercart wśród stronników Vilgefortza, z pozostałych Drithelm, Radcliffe, Marquard, Rejean, Bianca d'Este. Kontuzjowana Triss Merigold, ranna Sabrina Glevissig. Przerażona Tissaia próbowała powstrzymać Vilgefortza i Terranovę, którzy ją wyśmiali. Tissaia straciła głowę i uciekła. Rience i elfy obezwładnili Keirę Metz, ogłuszoną eksplozją, Terranova skopał ją i wyrzucił oknem. Dijkstra zabiera Geralta do Loxii. Korzystając z przybycia Jaskra z mieczem Geralt obezwładnia Dijkstrę łamiąc mu nogę i wraca do Aretuzy uzbrojony. Zabija dwóch Scoia'tael i pomaga Marti Sodergren uratować Dorregaraya, po czym udaje się do Garstangu. Z okna Garstangu na głowę spada mu Keira Metz, która informuje go o wydarzeniach. Yennefer zabija elfa, zagrażającego Ciri i wysyła ją do Loxii, a sama zostaje, aby zatrzymać pogoń. 158-181; Francesca Findabair dokonuje kompresji Yennefer i zabiera ją do Dol Blathanna jako nefrytową statuetkę 233; Osaczona na schodach przez dwa elfy i Rience'a Ciri akrobatycznym skokiem wydostaje się z pułapki, ale wpada w ręce Artauda Terranovy. Filippa Eilhart atakuje go w postaci sowy, dzięki czemu Geralt zdążył dobiec i uciąć Terranovie głowę. Ciri bierze od Geralta swój miecz i biegnie, Geralt zostaje z tyłu, żeby zatrzymać pościg. Cahir znajduje konia i dogania Ciri. Ciri pokonuje go, rzuca miecz i ucieka konno przed nadciągającymi Scoia'tael. Geralt zabija Scoia'tael, ale daruje życie Cahirowi. Ciri, widząc na drodze elfy ostrzeliwujące z łuków nadciągającą z Aretuzy odsiecz, ucieka do Tor Lara. Geralt idzie za nią, ale zatrzymuje go nadlatujący Vilgefortz. Vilgefortz masakruje Geralta, łamie mu rękę i nogę. Tor Lara wali się. Rannego Geralta znajduje Triss Merigold. Próbuje go wyciągnąć i natyka się na Tissaię de Vries, która nie wpuszcza odsieczy z Aretuzy do Garstangu. Z pomocą Tissai teleportuje Geralta do Brokilonu. 183-194 Przed Ciri na ścianie pojawił się portal, gdy już słyszała zbliżającego się Vilgefortza 332; Vilgefortz twierdzi, że próbował zatrzymać Ciri i portal wybuchł mu w twarz, a Ciri przeszła gładko; stracił lewe oko i lewy policzek, sporo skóry z twarzy, szyi i piersi 403-404; Po zawaleniu się Tor Lara ktoś (Vilgefortz) teleportował się na statek na Głębi Sedny. 326 * W odwecie za rzekomy napad Demawenda na pograniczny fort w Dol Angra, dokonany w czasie zjazdu czarodziejów na Thanedd, wojska Nilfgaardu zaatakowały Lyrię i Aedirn 208; Jednocześnie armie Nilfgaardu uderzyły na Aedirn i Lyrię. A w Temerii, Redanii i Kaedwen wszystko skupiło się na Wiewiórkach. 10 * Królestwa Lyrii i Aedirn zdołały zmobilizować łącznie 3000 jazdy i 10000 piechoty, z czego jedna piąta już w pierwszych dniach inwazji została zablokowana, odcięta w fortach i twierdzach. 209 * Codringher zabity w Dorian w dniu puczu na Thanedd. 16 * 2 lipca. Druga noc lipcowa – przewidywany termin ataku w Dol Angra. 11,46 * W Redanii rządy objęła królów Hedwig, ogólne bezhołowie, terror, polowanie na Scoia'tael i nilfgaardzkich szpiegów; Dijkstra szalał po całym kraju, szafoty spłynęły krwią; Dijkstra nadal nie może chodzić; nie ścigał Jaskra. 217 * Gdy tylko zaczęła się agresja w Dol Angra, Emhyr var Emreis wysłał poselstwo do Wyzimy; poselstwo przekonało Foltesta do zawarcia pokoju z Nilfgaardem. 217-220 * Ervyll z Verden złożył hołd lenny Emhyrowi. 219 * Po dwóch dniach pod naciskiem kupiectwa skapitulowała Rivia. 206 * Po kapitulacji Rivii armia Nilfgaardu w niebywałym tempie poszła na północ, prawie nie napotykając oporu. 209 * 4 lipca. Lyrijskie twierdze graniczne Spalla i Scala zdobyto z marszu po trzech dniach. 206 * Trzy dni po wydarzeniach na Thanedd, Nazarian i Schirrú dostarczają komendantowi Nastroga, Godyvronowi fałszywą Ciri, która zostaje wysłana do Nilfgaardu. II, 243 * Nilfgaardczycy przeszli przez Dol Angra, stłamsili Lyrię, w cztery dni doszli do Aldersbergu, tam w walnej bitwie rozbili w puch armię Demawenda. 222 * Bitwa pod Aldersbergiem. 306 * Wojska Demawenda i Meve wycofywały się nie mogąc zewrzeć frontu do decydującej bitwy. Nilfgaardczycy doszli do Aldersbergu. By nie dopuścić do blokady twierdzy, Demawend i Meve zdecydowali się przyjąć bitwę. 209 * Demawend i Meve musieli część pozostałej armii wycofać do ochrony skrzydeł, zagrożonych przez dalekie rajdy lekkiej jazdy i dywersyjne uderzenia Scoia'tael. Pozostałe 5-6 tys., nie więcej niż 1200 rycerzy, przyjęło bitwę pod Aldersbergiem. Coehoorn rzucił na nich 13-tysięczną armię, w tym dziesięć chorągwi pancernych, kwiat nilfgaardzkiego rycerstwa. 209-210 * Po przegranej bitwie Meve skrzyknęła sporą armię z ocalałych, zaciągnęła kogo się dało i podjęła walkę partyzancką w Angrenie. 75 * Aldersberg bronił się jeszcze, Nilfgaardczycy dopiero ruszali na Vengerberg. 212 * 9 lipca (?), w czasie oblężenia Vengerbergu, Foltest podpisuje układ z Emhyrem 217-220; zyskuje 16 dni pokoju. 282 * 10 lipca (?) z marszu, po 6 dniach oblężenia Nilfgaardczycy zdradą wzięli Vengerberg 222; Vengerberg padł po tygodniu oblężenia. 213 * Nilfgaard pogromił Lyrię i Aedirn, Verden się poddało, król Temerii ułożył się z nilfgaardzkim cesarzem. 15 * Vengerberg bronił się zażarcie przez tydzień, wyrżnięto więc załogę i ludność – 6000 osób. 213 * 10 lipca 326 W połowie lipca „Ciri” na dworze w Loc Grim. 189-190 * Po zdobyciu Vengerbergu Nilfgaardczycy prą na północ, spychając wojska Aedirn ku Dolinie Pontaru i Dol Blathanna, zmierzając w stronę Kaedwen. 222 * (?) Foltest wprowadził wojska do Doliny Pontaru i zajął Hagge. 220 * 3 dni po przybyciu Mansfelda (po upadku Vengerbergu) Bura Chorągiew i 4 inne docierają do rzeczki Dyfne. 222 * Elfy odzyskały Dolinę Kwiatów po 100 latach 226 – muszą na rozkaz Emhyra dalej prowadzić dywersję przeciw królestwom i jednoczenie zaprzestać pomocy dla Scoia'tael zgodnie z układem z królami. 227 * Tissaia de Vries popełnia samobójstwo. 228-229 * 15 lipca. Milva spotkała Geralta w Brokilonie w lipcu, dwa tygodnie po wydarzeniach w Thanedd i wybuchu wojny w Dol Angra. Aedirn ogarnięte wojną, w Dol Blathanna powstanie elfów. 7 * W Brugge, Temerii i Redanii zamęt, łowy za tymi, co wszczęli rebelię na Thanedd. 9 * Po trzech latach Emhyr zerwał związek z Dervlą Tryffin Broinne, baronową Tarnhann. 236 * Trzy lata temu Emhyr wezwał wszystkich czarodziejów i polecił odnaleźć Ciri 190 * 17 lipca. Tydzień po słynnej audiencji, gdy świętowano wiktorię pod Aldersbergiem, Emhyr oświadcza, że astrolog wykonał zadanie w cztery dni. 190 * Bójka Sweersów z Varnhagenami gdy Nilfgaard szuka Ciri od tygodnia. 283 * Łapacze w karczmie w Glyswen – Nilfgaard od tygodnia goni za Ciri. 291 * 26 lipca. Nilfgaard rozgromił trzydziestopięciotysięczną armię Demawenda i Meve w 26 dni. 286 * Po szesnastu dniach od zawarcia separatystycznego układu z Nilfgaardem, natychmiast po zakończeniu działań wojennych w Aedirn, Brugge i Sodden zostały zaatakowane przez wojska Emhyra. 283 * 27 lipca. Geralt już chodzi, Milva przynosi mu pierwsze wiadomości. 14 * 30 lipca. Milva wyjeżdża po komando, obiecuje wrócić po 10 dniach. 22 Sierpień 1267 * Koniec lipca/początek sierpnia – Nilfgaard opanował już ujście Jarugi, Cintrę, Verden, Górne Sodden, prawdopodobnie Brugge i część Dolnego Sodden. 294 * Nocą z 4 na 5 sierpnia IV Armia Konna, poprzedzana przez VII brygadę kawalerii, podzieloną na grupy bojowe „Vreemde”, „Sievers” i „Morteisen” w sile czterech szwadronów, wyrusza z rejonu zarodkowania pod Drieschot na rubież Vidort – Carcano – Armeria, aby uchwycić przeprawy na Inie. 177 * 5 sierpnia (piąty dzień po nowiu) – telekonferencja w Montecalvo, zawiązanie Loży Czarodziejek. * Geralt tkwił w Brokilonie 36 dni. 50 * Przybycie Jaskra do Brokilonu pod wieczór; od maja nic, jeno spiekota. 195-234 * 6 sierpnia – Milva wraca z Toruviel i Ciaranem, informuje Geralta o losie Ciri; Geralt bierze od niej konia i wyjeżdża. 25-26 * Szczury we wsi. 45-48 * 7 sierpnia. Atak z Drieschot siódmego dnia po Lammas – na twierdzę Dillingen ruszyła zza Jarugi nilfgaardzka Czarna Piechota – w pół dnia ustawili most na łodziach. 82 * 8 sierpnia. Geralt, Milva i Jaskier jadą na wschód. 69 * 10 sierpnia. Nie ujechali nawet 20 mil. Pojawia się Cahir oraz Zoltan Chivay z kompanią. 71 * 13 sierpnia. Po trzech dniach duktami na wschód przez Turlough. 80 * 15 sierpnia. Dłuższy postój. 84 Ciri tańczy. * 16 sierpnia. Nauka metalurgii. 91 * Starcie z maruderami. Stara Droga. 94 * Trzy lata temu Geralt, idąc z Temerii do Brugge pogryziony na Miechunowym Uroczysku, znajduje Ciri. 113 * 17 sierpnia (pełnia) – Fen Carn, Regis, pijaństwo. 103 * 12 dni od opuszczenia Brokilonu spotykają Regisa po przebyciu 60 mil. 129 * 18 sierpnia. Starcie z chłopami, obóz uchodźców, niewola u Vissegerda; dekompresja Yennefer 47 dni po wydarzeniach na Thanedd. 235-236 * 19 sierpnia. Druga noc po pełni, 14 dni po 5 sierpnia 235-236: Drugie spotkanie Loży w Montecalvo 239-274; Ciri uczestniczy w napadzie na baronównę Casadei 248-250; Ucieczka Yennefer 273-274, ranek po drugiej nocy pełni rybacy ze Skellige wyławiają Yennefer; idzie sztorm od zachodu 83-85, 333; Według danych Cracha an Craite Geralt i Jaskier schwytani przez Vissegerda; zbiegli sprowadzając Nilfgaardczyków. 333 * Od końca sierpnia drużyna wędruje w piątkę. 177 * Blisko miesiąc przed rozmową Geralta z Fulko Artevelde druidzi z Caed Dhu wywędrowali z Loc Monduirn do Toussaint doliną Sansretour. 177 * 21 sierpnia – dwa dni po wyłowieniu Yennefer Crach an Craite powraca z wyprawy do Kaer Trolde i rozmawia z Yennefer. 302 * 22 sierpnia – od świtu Yennefer działa. 307 * 22 dni przed 14 wrzenia Skellen zleca Silifantowi zwerbowanie hanzy. 115 * Dacre Silifant organizujący hanzę dla Skellena, wciąga do współpracy Kennę. 114 * W końcu sierpnia Puszczyk wynajmuje Bonharta. 269-271 97 * 23 sierpnia (?) – Yennefer w świątyni. 309-322 * Między 19 a 25: rozmowa Geralta z Milvą (10 tydzień ciąży Milvy). 308 * 25 sierpnia (?) – Crach an Craite rozmawia z Sigrdrifą. 324-325 * 26 sierpnia – Yennefer rozmawia z Crachem. 334 * Nocą 27/28 sierpnia Yennefer rozmawia przez megaskop z Triss i Filippą, od czterech dni rozmawia ze zdrajcami. 337-341 * 28 sierpnia – Yennefer wyrusza dwoma drakkarami na Głębię Sedny. 341 * 29 sierpnia – drakkary Yennefer widzą światła Peixe de Mar, odbijają nieco na zachód. 342 * Ostatni dzień sierpnia: bitwa na moście. 74 * O świcie drakkary Yennefer przypłynęły do Głębi Sedny. 342 * „Śmierć” Yennefer ostatniego dnia sierpnia, na Głębi Sedny między wyspami Skellige a przylądkiem Peixe de Mar. 297 Wrzesień 1267 * 1 września – Gildia wprowadza znak rozdartej strzały. 38 * Początek września – Yennefer „wpada” w ręce Vilgefortza. 401 * Ponad dwa tygodnie przed konfrontacją z Geraltem, Angoulême ucieka z hanzy Słowika. 170 * Dwa miesiące po wypadkach na wyspie Thanedd, Triss słucha w Bremervoord opowieści rybaczki o wyłowieniu, działaniach i „śmierci” Yennefer. 85 * 3 września – pięć dni po wypłynięciu Yennefer (28 sierpnia) Crach an Craite dowiaduje się od Asy Thjazi o losie Yennefer. 341 * 5 września – początek opowieści Jaskra – 30 dni od wyruszenia z Brokilonu, nocą 5/6 kompania opuszcza armię Lyrii; 6 dni po bitwie na moście. 74 * 7 września – Hotsporn przyjeżdża na stację. 38 * Rzeź Cintry 3-4 lata temu. 45 * 8 września – Ciri dogania Hotsporna, napad, śmierć Hotsporna. 52 * Bite dwie doby kompania siedzi w łozach nad Jarugą. 80 * 9 września – Ciri o świcie wyrusza do Zazdrości; bijatyka z Bonhartem, śmierć Szczurów, Ciri schwytana. 62-73 * Windsor Imbra przyjeżdża do Zazdrości. 128 * Bonhart wyznacza termin za 10 dni w Claremont. 130 * Sen Geralta w czasie oczekiwania na przeprawę przez Jarugę. 81 * 10 września – Cahir nie ma jeszcze trzydziestki. 93 * Rzeź Cintry blisko 4 lata temu. 93 * List Bonharta u Esterhazy'ego. 133 * Milva obcięła warkocz na Zarzeczu, jakiś tydzień przed rozmową Geralta z Fulko Artevelde. 177 * U bartników 103-105; Drużyna rusza z bartnikami na Stoki. 105-108 * 15 mil/dzień na południe, przez Zwilgłe Uroczysko, ku Stokom. 109 * 12 września – Bonhart z Ciri w Fano. 133 * Dwa tygodnie po wypłynięciu Yennefer (28 sierpnia) Triss rozmawia z Crachem. 341 * 13 września – 3 dni po przekroczeniu Jarugi, 10 dni przed Ekwinokcjum Velen. Rozmowa Jaskra z Geraltem o Cahirze. 93 * 14 września. Nycklar w Malhoun opowiada o wyczynach Bonharta cztery dni temu. 119 * 15 września – Skellen wizytuje hanzę Silifanta w Rocayne; Kenna spotyka Skellena po raz pierwszy w Rocayne. 114-117 * Przywożą Nycklara z opowieścią o wyczynach Bonharta trzeciego wieczora jego pobytu w Malhoun 119; (6 dni po wydarzeniach w Zazdrości) Nycklar opowiada o walce Ciri z Bonhartem. 70-120 * (?) Według Vattiera de Rideaux prawdziwej Ciri nikt nie widział w Cintrze od 4 lat; Vattier namawia Emhyra na ślub z fałszywą Ciri. 96 * Emhyr pyta, czy Puszczyk jest nadal w Geso, gdzie ponoć odwrócił każdy kamień i zajrzał do każdej dziury w ziemi; Puszczyk werbuje oddział do Rocayne w Maecht, gdzie założył bazę. 97 * Bonhart przywozi Ciri do Claremont; deszcz, masakra w Claremont. 139 * Następnego dnia po przybyciu do Riedbrune bartnik przynosi Geraltowi zapłatę i wieści. 160-161 * 16 września – rano reszta hanzy Skellena jedzie do Fano 125; wraca z Fano do Rocayne, w drodze spotyka podjazd i kieruje się do Claremont. 139 * Po pięciu dniach wędrówki z zarzeckimi bartnikami drużyna dociera do podmokłych czaharów pod Riedbrune. 159 * 17 września – pełnia; bartnik przynosi wieści, Geralt doprowadzony do prefekta Fulko Artevelde (dwa dni po rozstaniu z bartnikami, 166; jakieś 10 dni po przekroczeniu Jarugi, 169) podejmuje się wyruszyć do Belhaven i zabiera ze sobą Angoulême, która uciekła z hanzy Słowika przed ponad dwoma tygodniami. 163 * 18 września – Geralt wyrusza do Belhaven. 177 * 19 września – pełnia. 139 * Od połowy września, od pełni, w Kovirze pada. 275 * 22 września – Kenna stwierdza obecność Rience'a. 350 * W jakimś miasteczku Bonhart zamknął Ciri w piwnicy, skatował tak, że wyznała mu, kim jest; w piwnicy Ciri ma prekognicyjny sen o Geralcie, jadącym do Belhaven (25 września). 191 * Święto Velen (23 września – zraniono Ciri – 23) w nocy dziwne zjawiska; sny. 7-9 * Skellen późnym popołudniem zarządza postój we wsi Goworożec nad Lete. 351 * Zdemaskowanie Rience'a. 351-356 * Bójka Geralta z Cahirem; sierp księżyca. 185 * Bonhart przywozi Ciri Skellenowi. 356, 363-373 * Ciri ucieka. 374-378 * Drużyna, obudzona przez lelki, wyrusza tuż po wschodzie słońca. 187 * Drużyna nocuje w górach. 188 * 25 września – Geralt przeprasza Cahira, drużyna się rozdziela. 188-190 * 26-27 września – Geralt w Belhaven, pięć dni wcześniej Golana Drozdecka odwiedził Mulica. 199 * 27 września 23 cztery dni po Ekwinokcjum Velen – jeszcze wrzesień – Vysogota znajduje Ciri. 10 Październik 1267 * 5 października, 6 dób po znalezieniu Ciri, dwa tygodnie (?) po jej zranieniu. 20 * 8 października – Vysogota zdejmuje szwy. 23 * 18 października – Ciri opowiada o spotkaniu z Hotspornem na stacji – to dziesiąty wieczór opowieści. 49 * Dwa tygodnie po znalezieniu Ciri opowiada o spotkaniu Bonharta z Imbrą w Zazdrości. 130 * 26 października – w Talgarze spadły już śniegi; Dijkstra przybywa do Lan Exeter, na dwór Esterada Thyssena i Zuleyki; Brugge i Sodden zajęte, Razwan i Mayena padły, armia Temerii pobita pod Mariborem, odepchnięta na północ, Maribor oblężony. 276 * Dwa dni przed Saovine Ciri pakuje się do wyjazdu; dowiaduje się o poczynaniach posterunku w Dun Dâre. 357-358 * Ostatni dzień października, wigilia Saovine, rzeź w Dun Dâre. 380-390 * Vysogota umiera. 390 Listopad 1267 * 2 listopada – mróz i śnieżyca. 395 * Połowa listopada – zamarzają jeziora. 395 * Trzy dni deszczu i ciepłego, południowego wiatru. 395 * Znowu mróz. 395 * 19 listopada – pełnia, trans Ioli, Gosta idzie na ryby. 394-395 * Prawie trzy tygodnie od masakry w Dun Dâre. 399 * „Mamy trzynasty wiek”, mówi Assire var Anahid. 189 * Zoltan Chivay mieszkał przed wojną w Cintrze. 89 * Jaskier oświadcza „20 lat w służbie poezji”. 311 * Głownię Jaskółki wykuto ponad 200 lat temu. 138 1268 * Szturm na zamek Stygga * Bitwa pod Brenną * W kwietniu, bądź na początku maja, Pokój Cintryjski. * Koniec II Wojny, Wielka Zaraza. 275 * 22 września – Kenna, Kohut i siostry Scarra w więzieniu. 348 * 23 września – równonoc. 348 * 25 września – pogrom w Rivii, śmierć Geralta i Yennefer, po której budzą się na Wyspie Jabłoni, Ciri odpływa do Avalonu (data według gry Wiedźmin 2). * Kenna Selborne zeznaje przed sądem; ostatnie zeznanie 23 września. 112-115 1271 (1269 wg gry) * Atak Kaedwen na Aedirn. Wojna o Górne Aedirn. 1272 * Wielka Zaraza 275 * Początek polowań na czarownice. 1273 (1270 wg gry) * Geralt z Rivii zostaje odnaleziony nieopodal Kaer Morhen. * Salamandra tworzy swoje mutanty. * Geralt odczarowuje/zabija Addę ponownie przemienioną w strzygę za sprawą Rodericka de Wetta. * Rozbicie Salamandry przez Foltesta, Geralta z Rivii, Declana Leuvaardena, Triss Merigold i Talara. * Śmierć Jakuba de Aldersberga. * Zygfryd z Denesle zostaje Wielkim Mistrzem Zakonu Płonącej Róży / Triss Merigold doradczynią króla Temerii / Yaevinn ucieka z Temerii (zależnie od wyboru gracza). * Nieudany zamach na Foltesta. 1274 (1271 wg gry) * Emhyr var Emreis i Loża zlecają Letho zamordować Demawenda. * Zamordowanie Foltesta. Chaos w Temerii. * Wybór kandydatów na króla. * Triss traci stanowisko doradczyni i jest skończona w Temerii, chyba że znajdzie Królobójcę. * Iorweth zostaje schwytany przez Vernona i podróżuje do Drakenborgu. * Sojusz Geralta z Iorwethem / Vernonem Roche'em (zależnie od wyboru gracza). * Zdjęcie klątwy z pola bitwy i (zależnie od ścieżki) Henselta. * Obrady w Loc Muinne, czarodzieje chcą ponownie powołać swoją Radę i Kapitułę. * Anais La Valette zostaje królową Temerii / królową Redanii i żoną Radowida / jej los jest nieznany (zależnie od wyboru gracza). * Detmold zostaje zamordowany / Ucieka (zależnie od wyboru gracza). * Filippa Eilhart zostaje oślepiona przez Radowida i ucieka. * Triss Merigold zostaje uwolniona przez Geralta lub Letho. * Giną Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen i Assire var Anahid. * Sheala de Tancarville ucieka / ginie w wyniku eksplozji skażonego kryształu (zależnie od wyboru gracza). * Koniec Loży. * Aedirn zostaje niepodległe pod dowództwem Stennisa / Saskii i Stennisa / przyłączone do Kaedwen (zależnie od wyboru gracza). * Temeria zostaje niepodległa/Podzielona na dzielnice/przyłączona do Redanii (zależnie od wyboru gracza). * Koniec królobójstw. * Atak Nilfgaardu na Królestwa Północy, III Wojna Północna. * Zamachowcy zabijają Esterada Thyssena. 298 1275 (1272 wg gry) * Ciri ponownie pojawia się w swoim świecie. * Avallac'h spotyka Ciri. Pomaga jej obronić się przed Dzikim Gonem na Skellige. Rozdzielają się, gdy elf zostaje zamieniony w Umę. * Emhyr zatrudnia Yennefer do odnalezienia córki. * Dziki Gon pustoszy wieś Wrzosowa w Velen i Lofoten na wyspie Hindarsfjall. * Gigant pustoszy wyspę Undvik, ocalali mieszkańcy muszą uciekać na Ard Skellig. * Król Skellige, Bran, ginie na polowaniu. * Kalkstein ginie na stosie. * Ciri przemierza Velen, trafia do Novigradu, potem wraca na Skellige. * Od grudnia 1271 (1274) do maja 1272 (1275) – armia nilfgaardzka szybko podbija wszystko na południe od rzeki Pontar. Redania podbija Kaedwen w okresie zimowym, a Nilfgaard czeka na wzmocnienia i zmiany sezonowe, aby rozpocząć nową ofensywę aż po Góry Smocze. Z powodu działań Loży Czarodziejek i niezależnie od tego, czy Rada została przywrócona, Radowid udziela zgody Kościołowi Wiecznego Ognia, aby rozpocząć polowania przeciwko magom. Kościół używa polowań jako okazję do rozpoczęcia pogromów przeciwko nieludziom. Novigrad pozostaje z dala od wojny, głównie na skutek działalności przestępczego podziemia miasta. * Maj 1272 (1275) – Geralt i Vesemir przebywają w pobliżu Białego Sadu, w poszukiwaniu Yennefer. * Wiedźmini przyjmują zlecenie na gryfa w zamian za informacje o czarodziejce. Zabijają potwora, po czym wdają się w bójkę w lokalnej karczmie. Pojawia się Yennefer w eskorcie wojska nilfgaardzkiego. Geralt wyrusza z nią do Wyzimy, Vesemir udaje się w kierunku Kaer Morhen. * Geralt również obiecuje cesarzowi znaleźć jego córkę. * Biały Wilk szuka Ciri w Velen, Novigradzie i na Skellige. * Felicja Cori i doppler, podszywający się po Chappelle'a spalenie na stosie. * Czarodzieje uciekają z Novigradu do Koviru (zależnie od wyboru gracza). * W Kaer Trolde odbywa się pogrzeb króla Brana. * Geralt i Hjalmar pozbywają się giganta z Undvik (zależnie od wyboru gracza), * Z pomocą Geralta i Cerys, Udalryk uwalnia się spod wpływu Hima. * Nowym władcą Skellige zostaje Cerys an Craite/Hjalmar an Craite/Svanrige Tuirseach (zależnie od wyboru gracza). * Yennefer, Geralt i pozostali wiedźmini dokonują na Umie Próby Traw, aby zdjąć z niego klątwę. Udaje im się i stworzenie zmienia się w Avallac'ha, który wskazuje miejsce pobytu Ciri. * Geralt odnajduje Jaskółkę na Wyspie Mgieł. * Bitwa o Kaer Morhen. Warowni przed Dzikim Gonem bronią: Geralt, Yennefer, Vesemir, Lambert, Eskel, Myszowór, Triss Merigold, Hjalmar an Craite, Zoltan Chivay, Vernon Roche, Ves,; zależnie od wyboru gracza również Keira Metz, Folan, Vigi Pomyleniec (ginie w walce), Letho. * Upiory przebijają się do wnętrza twierdzy, Imlerith zabija Vesemira, Ciri dostaje nagłego ataku swoich mocy. Gon wycofuje się. Jaskółkę uspokaja Avallac'h. * Pogrzeb Vesemira. * Geralt zabiera Ciri do jej ojca (zależnie od wyboru gracza) * Na Łysej Górze Biały Wilk zabija Imleritha, a jego przybrana córka dwie z Wiedźm – Szepciuchę i Kuchtę. Prządka ucieka z medalionem Ciri. * Keira Metz nabita na pal z rozkazu Radowida (zależnie od wyboru gracza). * Ge’els dowiaduje się, że to Eredin zabił Auberona, wypowiada mu posłuszeństwo. * Margarita Laux-Antille zostaje uwolniona z oxenfurckiego więzienia. Sheala de Tancarville umiera w swojej celi (zależnie od wyboru gracza). * Udany zamach na Radowida V (zależnie od wyboru gracza). * Fringilla Vigo uwolniona przez cesarza. * Powstaje nowa Loża Czarodziejek, w której skład wchodzą: Triss Merigold, Yennefer z Vengerbergu, Filippa Eilhart, Margarita Laux-Antille i Fringilla Vigo. * Naglfar zostaje przywołany przy pomocy Kamienia Słonecznego do zatoki na wyspie Undvik. * Ciri walczy z Caranthirem, ostatecznie elfa Aen Elle zabija Geralt. * Crach an Craite ginie z ręki Eredina. * Król Dzikiego Gonu zabity przez Geralta z Rivii własną bronią. * W niebie otwierają się portale, spada deszcz ognia, pojawiają się giganci – Tedd Deireadh. * Ciri wchodzi do portalu w Tor Gvalch'ca i pokonuje Białe Zimno (niezgodne z cyklem). * Cirilla zostaje wiedźminką / cesarzową Nilfgaardu / ginie (zależnie od wyboru gracza). * Wojnę wygrywa Nilfgaard/Północ pod berłem Radowida/Redania z Dijkstrą na czele (zależnie od wyboru gracza). * Temeria utworzona jako lennik Cesarstwa, z własną polityką wewnętrzną (zależnie od wyboru gracza). * Emhyr ginie w wyniku spisku szlachty/okrutnie kara spiskowców poprzez publiczne egzekucje. * Triss Merigold zostaje doradczynią króla Koviru i Poviss, Tankreda Thyssena i staje na czele nowej Kapituły. * Geralt z Rivii na stałe wiąże się z Yennefer i uciekają od polityki / zamieszkuje z Triss w Kovirze / pozostaje samotny / (prawdopodobnie) ginie w chacie na Krzywuchowych Moczarach (zależnie od wyboru gracza). 1276 * Śmierć Filippy Eilhart z rozkazu kapłana Willemera. * Śmierć kapłana Willemera. * Koniec polowań na czarownice. 1290 * Evertsen zostaje głównym podskarbim koronnym z nadania Emhyra var Emreisa. 195 1294 * Wielka Zaraza 275 XIII wiek * Od końca XIII w. – zmiany klimatyczne – „Białe Zimno” 275 – klimat oziębia się z roku na rok (od Roku Wielkiej Wojny); teraz efekt oziębienia będzie postępował lawinowo; elfy już dawno temu przepowiedziały oziębienie klimatu. 10 1301 * Evertsen umiera w zamku Winneburg. 195 * Umiera Morvran Voorhis. * Jan Calveit cesarzem. * Jan Calveit mianuje Houvenaghela doradcą cesarskim. 112 * Umiera Houvenaghel. 112 Ok. 1306 * W wieku 54 lat umrze Fabio Sachs Młodszy, opłynąwszy przylądek, kraniec kontynentu, nazwany potem na jego cześć Przylądek Fabio Sachsa. 74 1309-1318 * Krwawa Wojna Dwóch Jednorożców 275 1328 * Cesarz Jan Calveit rehabilituje Evertsena. 195 1350 * Najazd Haaków. 275 1352 * Sytuacja zmieniła się na tyle, że o pewnych sprawach i osobach można już bezpiecznie mówić; diuk Creyden, wnuk Esterada Thyssena, syn jego najstarszej córki Gaudemundy, jako sędziwy starzec, wyjawia, skąd wziął się milion bizantów, za które Redania wyekwipowała konną armię na wojnę z Nilfgaardem. 291-292 Ok. 1367 * Pogwizd opowiada baśń o Geralcie. 278 1373 * Nimue jest w drodze do Aretuzy. Zmęczona zasypia i spotyka Geralta z Rivii. 1432 * W Vicovaro rodzi się Flourens Delannoy. 266 1460 * Flourens Delannoy zostaje sekretarzem i bibliotekarzem na dworze cesarskim. 266 1475 * Flourens Delannoy kończy karierę dworską. 266 1476 * Flourens Delannoy – profesor akademii w Castell Graupian. 266 1510 * Umiera Flourens Delannoy. 266 Ok. 4400 * Według obliczeń Nimue w tym czasie śnieg przykryje cały kontynent (ok. 3000 tysięcy lat po ich rozmowie). PJ Dane z gry „Wiedźmin” Historia Temerii: Zanim Lara Dorren umarła w osamotnieniu, urodziła córkę. Dziewczynka została adoptowana przez królową Redanii i otrzymała imię Riannon. W wieku 17 lat Riannon poślubiła Goidemara, króla Temerii. Trzy lata po ślubie wybuchło sławetne powstanie Falki. Brzemienna Riannon została przypadkowo pojmana. W więzieniu urodziła bliźnięta, a następnie popadła w obłęd. W tym czasie Falka powiła córkę, którą podrzuciła szalonej więźniarce. Wkrótce potem powstanie upadło, a Falkę spalono na stosie. Król Goidemar odzyskał żonę, a wraz z nią troje dzieci. Historia: Pierwszy najazd Nilfgaardu rozpoczął się 10 lat temu. Przekroczywszy rzekę Jarugę, Czarni uderzyli na Królestwo Cintry. Stolica została wzięta z marszu, doszło do rzezi mieszkańców miasta, a królowa popełniła samobójstwo. Przeciw Nilfgaardowi stanęły Brugge, Sodden i Temeria. Wydawało się, że nie da się zatrzymać ofensywy Nilfgaardu, ale jeszcze w tym samym roku doszło do bitwy pod Sodden, która powstrzymała napór Czarnych. Po stronie Królestw Północnych stanęło dwudziestu dwóch czarodziejów. Czternastu z nich zginęło, jednak ostatecznie to czarodzieje prowadzili rokowania i przyczynili się do zawarcia rozejmu. Po trzech latach burzliwego pokoju na wyspie Thanedd, podczas spotkania Bractwa Czarodziejów, doszło do rozłamu i walk między magami – wielu zginęło i Bractwo przestało istnieć. W tym czasie wojska Cesarstwa uderzyły na Królestwa Północne. Władcy byli skłóceni i osobno nie potrafili stawić czoła potędze Nilfgaardu. Foltest zawarł nawet z Czarnymi rozejm, który okazał się jednak krótkotrwały. Wojska Cesarstwa parły naprzód i poniosły klęskę dopiero podczas bitwy pod Brenną. Gdy okazało się, że siły Nilfgaardu można pokonać, władcy Północy zjednoczyli się i wspólnie stawili czoła najazdowi Czarnych. Doszło do zakończonych pokojem rokowań, które całkowicie zmieniły układ sił na świecie. Przypisy ar:الخط الزمني de:Geschichte (Chronik) en:Timeline fr:Chronologie it:Cronologia della saga Witcher nl:Tijdlijn pt-br:Linha do tempo ru:История uk:Хронологія Неверленду Kategoria:Historia